Balmain P. Bairon
(former); | alias = | bounty = 50,000,000 | medal = | emblem = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Reji Reji no Mi (レジレジの実) | dfename = Fab-Fab Fruit | dfmeaning = Fabric, Cloth | dftype = Paramecia }} Balmain P. Bairon is the captain of the Balmain Pirates and a former inhabitant of Taute Haute, a social hub in Paradise, being born and raised there he is quite knowledgeable of the island and its people, often using the place as his base of operations when not out at sea. He is also a member of the Heussaff Family after being adopted into it by the queen, a friend of his late mother, after his father abandoned him after finishing his fourteen years undercover assignment. He spent four years living among the noble realm before finding out about a coup d'etat against his mother. Although he did not stop the coup per say he did redirect it towards an alternate target, the Marines and hitmen sent to watch the proceedings. For his actions against the World Government he has gained a rather large bounty and has been labeled as a pirate, despite their hand in the staged the coup. Personality Bairon has an eccentric personality to say the least, callously sharing snippets of information, whether it be personal or business related, with anyone who catches his eye.Lights, Camera, Action!: Bairon is shown to be quite the socialite, callously sharing bits and pieces of his past in front of a large audience with no problem. He is somewhat sadistic as when begged by one of his mummy soldiers to let him go, he simply identified him as the reviewer and sent him to his death against someone he had no hope of beating.Oh No, it's the Fashion Police: Bairon dismisses a man's cry for forgiveness under the notion that he gave him a bad review and sends him to his death, finding it a bit comical. He is known to have a sharp tongue and an utter intolerance of other people, so much so that even his closest of friends are safe from, spitting insults and and slurs should they touch a nerve.Lights, Camera, Action!: Bairon coldly insults his drunk stepsister, Yvonne. Despite this he seems to get along with pretty much anyone he knows, described as being a rather charming and energetic by those who've had the pleasure of meeting him. Because of his father's part in the murder of his mother and subsequent abandonment of him Bairon holds a rather poor opinion of the marines. Further cemented by their and the World Government's hand in the coup against his stepmother, his hatred of the marines runs deep into his core. Although he is not below discussing ideals with one should they interest him, such was the case with Azrael. Appearance Bairon is a tall man with crimson red eyes, fair skin and messy black hair which is often obscured by his signature phedora, handcrafted from genuine albino lamar mink fur, real piece of art. He can be seen wearing this hat nearly anywhere that he goes, there is hardly a day that goes by on which he doesn't wear this hat, it is a rare sight indeed for him not to be seen wearing it. His usual attire includes a black buttoned shirt worn with a contrasting white tie accompanied by a matching gold buttoned black blazers, with an elaborate gold pattern embroidered on the collar. To contrast the rest of his outfit he wears pure white, cotton silk pants and black oxfords... Relationships Powers and Abilities Daggermanship Devil Fruit Kenbunshoku Haki Although not stated by him, himself, it was allured by Kotaro Itami that he indeed has Kenbunshoku Haki.Oh No, It's the Fashion Police: A marine allures to the fact that Bairon has knowledge on Kenbunshoku Haki. He seemingly puts his knowledge of this on Port Royal by using it predict and react to each one of the daggers thrown at him by Azrael, either getting nothing more than a minor gash or dodging it entirely. He later uses this to react Goldie Gold, seconds before she attempted to behead a marine.Fool’s Gold: Bairon presumably uses Kenbunshoku Haki to counter in his fights on Port Royal. History According to his own accountLights, Camera, Action!: Bairon retells an account of his early life and his rise to fame. he was born on to an odd couple, a marine and a revolutionary leader had found happiness in one another and despite their better judgement married. His grandmother was apparently against the marriage but that didn't stop his mother from carrying him in her womb for fourteen months before enduring a thirty four hour birth to bring him into this world. And what a world. His childhood according to him was plagued by the emotional distance from his parents and the constant beatings from his stone cold mother, who at other times chose to starve him for days on end. He felt nothing for his mother and in return she felt nothing for him. Their relationship stood stagnant for the longest time until his father decided to bury the hatchet along with his mother. Murdering her in a public space in front of his own son, although be didn't so much as scream at the sight of his mother's blood, his father on the other hand was pushed to the breaking point. Although he had gotten his promotions and medals his father still felt guilty, or at least somewhat responsible for Bairon, dropping him off at his grandmother's before disappearing into the great blue. A few months after he was taken into the care of the queen of the land and treated as her own child. Upon integrating into the family he became close friends with the princess, Heussaff Yvonne, spending almost all their time together the two became inseperable. He spent a lot of his time with stepmother, creating a deeper bond than the one he shared with his birth mother, and it was through this time that his talent was discovered. Supported by his friends and stepfamily he was able to become a famous fashion designer and a knowledgeable entrepreneur in a matter of months. Trivia References